Ai Oboete Imasuka
by L.I.T
Summary: Un nuevo año trae consigo nuevos amores pero qué sucedería si olvidas que es ese sentimiento que una vez sentiste.
1. Capitulo Uno

Summary: "Un nuevo año trae consigo nuevos amores pero qué sucedería si olvidas que es ese sentimiento que una vez sentiste."

Disclamer: Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Este fic se lo dedico a Atori-chan

Pairings: SASUSAKU

**Ai Oboete Imasuka**

**[¿Recuerdas el amor?]**

**By L.I.T**

-**Ake mashite omedetogazaimasu** –gritaron muchas voces cuando la Hokage terminó el conteo de año nuevo

Todos se encontraban muy contentos, un nuevo año daba inicio, nuevas metas y esperanzas florecían, aquel nuevo año prometía muy buenos deseos y nuevas misiones para los shinobis de aquella aldea. Aunque había cierta chica pelirrosa que no veía nada especial en aquella fecha, es más en el conteo no había pasado desapercibido por ella como sus amigos junto con su pareja se ponían muy juntos y su vista no se detuvo hasta ver unos ojos negros y cabello negro alborotado, Sasuke había regresado ese año que había pasado, pero no lo hizo solo, con él llegaron tres ninjas, dos hombres y una mujer para ser más específico. Los dos hombres se acoplaron rápidamente pero la mujer no, la chica era odiaba por un gran número de kunoichis por ser tan arrastrada, a la vez también era odiada por otro sin número de mujeres desde que se autoproclamo novia de Uchiha Sasuke y esté no hizo nada para evitarlo o negarlo. La pelirrosa al ser las 12 vio como la pelirroja besaba al moreno y como un gran nudo se formaba en su garganta, quería llorar pero ella era una kunoichi fuerte y una de las mejores, además sabía que no podía anteponer sus sentimientos, así que al nuevo año pidió, mientras una estrella fugaz hacia su aparición "olvidar aquello que llaman amor" y sin más cerró sus ojos y se repitió mentalmente aquel deseo fuertemente.

-Sakura-san –llamó una voz que la pelirrosa reconoció al instante

-Itachi-san

-¿Qué hace acá tan separada del resto? –cuestionó el pelinegro

-Yo…-empezó a decir la chica, la verdad no tenía tanta confianza con el Uchiha mayor para decirle la verdad

-¿Es por Sasuke? –preguntó el joven

La ojijade abrió sus ojos, acaso había preguntado si era por Sasuke, en parte sí era por el ex vengador pero no solo era él, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-Solo no quiero ser mal terció –respondió ella tranquilamente

-La verdad mi hermano si tiene malos gustos –comentó el hombre

-¿Por qué lo dice Itachi-san?

-De todos las kunoichis de Konoha tuvo que escoger a esa escoba con patas, además esa chica no es digna para el apellido Uchiha

-¿Por qué no lo es?

-No sé si sabes que la mujer digna de llevar el apellido Uchiha debe ser única y especial, una mujer ofrecida no es digna para tal apellido

-Ya veo

-Sabes tú si eres digna de ese apellido, lástima que mi estúpido hermano pequeño no se ha dado cuenta de eso aún –dijo el chico de coleta para después dejar a la pelirrosa sonrojada.

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Sasuke desde que había terminado el conteo de año nuevo, no había quitado su vista de Sakura. Cuando vio a su hermano empezar a charlar cómodamente con ella, sintió como su corazón se encogía, aunque también se sintió aliviado al verla sonreír. El Uchiha ex vengador sabía que el sufrimiento de la chica era por su culpa, además que su supuesto "noviazgo" con Karin le dañaba a la ojijade, ahora se reprochaba el haber dejado que la pelirroja se acercará tanto solo para ver como actuaba su ex compañera de equipo.

-Sasuke –llamó una chica, la cual intento que su voz sonará muy sexy

-Hmph –la típica contestación del pelinegro hizo su aparición

-Sabes hoy es una noche especial, y bueno podríamos empezar a practicar para restaurar tu clan ¿Qué opinas? –le murmuró tomando una pose muy provocativa a su lado

El chico le miró asqueado, nunca le había pasado por la mente llegar a esas circunstancias con ella, y la verdad no iba a llegar; ya que en su mente tenía la imagen de quien era la madre ideal para sus hijos.

-Sakura –gritó una voz preocupada, la cual alerto a todos los presentes amigos de la joven

**Continuará….**

Realmente no tenía pensado publicar ningún fic nuevamente pero hoy se me antojo hacerlo y por las fechas me parece que este es el indicado. ¿Qué les parece? Debería seguirlo o mejor realmente desaparezco de y de paso dejo colgados mis otros fics.

De paso no me maten por el Sasuke x Karin está pareja será solo al principio del fic.

Les deseo un feliz y próspero año 2009. Que todas sus metas se cumplan y que lo disfruten al máximo.

Edit: Lo corregí algunas cosillas, por eso lo volví a subir


	2. Capitulo dos

**Summary:** "Un nuevo año trae consigo nuevos amores pero qué sucedería si olvidas que es ese sentimiento que una vez sentiste."

**Disclamer:** Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece. Si hubiera sido mío nunca hubiera existido Karin y Sasuke ya estaría de regreso en Konoha y de novio con Sakura y bueno Itachi andaría tras de cierta persona que conozco. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Clau y a Gabi, "mis hijas".

**Pairings:** SASUSAKU

**Alerts: **Sasuke sera un poco OCC pero necesitó que sea así

**Ai Oboete Imasuka**

**[¿Recuerdas el amor?]**

By L.I.T

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosa la vio en el suelo, estaba casi seguro de que se había desmayado. Por lo que su corazón empezó a preocuparse sin su consentimiento. Aunque un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él cuando vio como su hermano levantaba en brazos a Sakura y le cargaba como un matrimonio en su noche de bodas. Aún no podía perdonar del todo a su hermano por lo sucedió con el clan para que también intentará arrebatarle alguien importante para él.

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Todas las amistades de la chica se acercaron, Tsunade encabezaba el grupo, su alumna era la que yacía desmayada en los brazos de Itachi y aquella joven poseedora de dos joyas color jade era como aquella hija que nunca tuvo.

-Itachi ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la Hokage al ex traidor de Konoha

-Estábamos conversando y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo –explicó el pelinegro de coleta

-Sakura-chan –llamó la voz del rubio hiperactivo de la aldea

En cada rostro que rodeaba a la chica se podía ver una expresión completamente diferente, cada una de ellas irradiaba la apreciación que le tenían a la chica de fuerza sobrehumana.

Tal vez no era muy seguido en que ellos se lo demostraran pero realmente le querían y le necesitaban.

-Llévenla al hospital, hay que revisarla –musitó la Hokage mientras ordenaba al rubio compañero de Sakura que la llevará al centro médico

-Inmediato Oba-chan –espetó el chico mientras tomaba a la joven y se la llevaba de ahí

-No me digas vieja –gritó Tsunade al ver desaparecer al rubio hiperactivo

-Tsunade-sama ¿qué sucedió con Sakura? –preguntó Hinata

-No lo sé –respondió la mujer mientras veía al cielo esperando que no fuera nada grave

La Godaime mando a suspender la celebración de año nuevo solo por la salud de su discípula. Muchos vieron aquello con malos ojos y empezaron a murmurar una y mil cosas, pero fueron silenciados por los ninjas que conocían la estrecha relación que llevaban la rubia y la chica de ojos color jade.

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

-¿Por qué cancelan la celebración? –preguntó Danzo a uno de los ninjas a su cargo

-Porque la discípula de la Hokage sufrió un desmayo –le respondió mientras le hacia una reverencia

-¿Por esa inútil chiquilla? Quien se cree la quinta al hacer eso –repudiaba la actitud el comandante de la Raíz, el cual los últimos dos meses había estado planeando hacer un golpe de estado contra la nieta del primero

-Mi señor, Sakura-san es como una hija para Tsunade-sama –explicó el hombre

-Esa mujer cree que puede hacer lo que se le ocurra así no más, sin duda no conoce sus limitaciones. Y de eso me voy a encargar yo –decía el hombre cada vez más furioso con la mujer de ojos color miel

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Mientras en el hospital un grupo de unas 16 personas esperaban pacientemente en la sala de espera noticias de la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo creen que esté Sakura? –preguntó Tenten a Ino e Hinata

-Lo más seguro es que bien, creo que Tsunade-sama la trajo al hospital para estar segura de que Sakura estaba en perfectas condiciones –respondió Ino, quien era la que más conocía los procedimientos que tenía la Godaime cuando había algún enfermo o herido

-Eso espero –murmuró Hinata mientras miraba hacia donde se encontraba Naruto, quien tenía el rostro contraído, junto con Kakashi y Sasuke, los cuales se notaban indiferentes ante la situación pero ella sabía que estaban preocupados

-Chicas por cierto, ustedes no creen que Sasuke anda mirando de manera extraña a Itachi-san –comentó Tenten

-¿Por qué lo dices Tenten? –cuestionó Hinata, mirando a la novia de su primo

-Me parece que fue luego de que Itachi-san tomará en brazos a Sakura, no sé siento como si Sasuke estuviera celoso –decía la chica de chonguitos

-¿Sasuke celoso? ¿Por qué Itachi tomo en brazos a la frente de marquesina? Olvida Tenten eso no puede ser posible –decía Ino mientras se reía

-Sí estoy equivocada ¿Por qué Sasuke mira con el sharingan activado a Itachi? –exclamó la castaña

-Ver para creer –dijeron Hinata e Ino

-Nee teme ¿Por qué miras a Itachi con el sharingan activado? –preguntó el rubio a su mejor amigo

-No te importa baka –expresó el pelinegro Uchiha que tras dirigirle una nueva mirada a su hermano desactivo su línea sucesoria

-Sasuke-kun –llamó una voz insinuante que género asco en las mujeres que se encontraban en la sala

-¿Qué quieres Karin? –exclamó frío y duramente, dejando a una pelirroja sorprendida por su comportamiento

-¿Ya nos vamos? –preguntó relamiéndose los labios insinuantemente

-Yo me quedo aquí, así que vete –dijo manteniendo su pose estoica

-Está bien –respondió la joven mientras salía de aquella sala con su orgullo herido, por aquella ignorancia y falta de tacto

-¿Qué demonios te sucede teme? ¿Acaso Karin no es tu novia? –preguntó el rubio

-No me interesa nada de ella y claramente sabes porque es mi novia –espetó el pelinegro mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el otro lado, donde sus demás amigos le veían sorprendidos

-Hey Sasuke no crees ¿qué te pasaste con la escoba con patas? –preguntó un chico de cabello blanco

-No lo hice Suigetsu, es más si tanto te preocupa porque no le vas a consolar –comentó mientras daba media vuelta y se iba

-Pero qué se cree este tío –espetó furioso Suigetsu, nunca pensó que su antiguo jefe fuera tan déspota y frío. Era cierto que detestaba en ciertas cosas a Karin, pero tampoco era para que jugaran de aquella forma con los sentimientos de la chica. O era que muy en el fondo de su corazón amaba a aquella chica por sobre todas las cosas.

-Nee Suigetsu –llamó Naruto

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó algo cabreado

-Sasuke anda de mal humor, no te cabrees por su falta de tacto –decía el rubio con su sonrisa de chico guay

-Ya –espetó el peliblanco mientras se veía en busca de su compañera de equipo

-Naruto-kun –llamó Hinata

-Sí Hinata-chan –comentó el chico mientras veía con una sonrisa a la pelinegra Hyuuga, la cual inmediatamente se sonrojo

-¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke-kun? –cuestionó

-Ese teme se enoja por todo, vamos por algo de comer Hinata-chan –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba de la mano a su novia y se iban para la cafetería del hospital

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Una bella pelirrosa empezaba a abrir sus hermosos orbes color jade, se sentía mareada y desubicada. Por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba en aquel lugar, lo último que recordaba era haber estado hablando Itachi Uchiha en la fiesta de año nuevo, además de un grito de una voz preocupada, que si su mente no le fallaba era de Naruto, pero después de aquello todo era negro en su memoria.

-Tsunade-sama –escuchó que llamaban a su maestra, quien para su sorpresa estaba a su lado

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? –preguntó la mujer

-Danzo-sama quiere hablar con usted. Le aconsejo que no rechace la petición, porque se encuentra muy molesto por la suspensión de la fiesta –explicó la pelinegra

-¿Quién se cree que es ese viejo raquítico? –musitó la rubia mientras salía echando furias hacia su despacho

Shizune respiro de manera cansada, sin duda Tsunade nunca iba a cambiar. Por lo que dirigió su vista hacia la cama donde descansaba Sakura y se sorprendió de verla despierta.

-Sakura –le llamó mientras recibía una sonrisa de parte de la pelirrosa –Estás despierta que alegría, Tsunade-sama se pondrá muy contenta al saber –decía mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa para revisar sus signos

-¿Shizune cómo llegue al hospital? –preguntó la pelirrosa

-¿No recuerdas? –cuestionó la pelinegra

-Me acuerdo que estaba conversando con Itachi-san y luego todo se volvió negro –exclamó mientras intentaba hacer memoria

-Sakura no te debes de esforzar en recordar algo más que no paso. Esa es la misma versión que nos dio Itachi Uchiha a nosotros. Ustedes se encontraban hablando y de un momento a otro caíste desmayada, sino hubiera sido por Uchiha-san te habrías golpeado la cabeza en una piedra –le comentaba la también discípula de la Hokage

-¿Qué sucedió con la fiesta? –cuestionó preocupada la pelirrosa

-Tsunade-sama ordenó suspenderla –musitó Shizune

-¿Qué? –gritó alarmada la chica, solo por culpa de ella se les había negado la diversión a la villa completa sin duda alguna le odiaba

-Así es, además tus amigos le ayudaron por lo que nadie se opuso a la suspensión –aclaró la pelinegra

-No tuvieron porque hacer eso –repudio cada vez más enojada, por aquella actitud

-Sakura así han demostrado como te aprecian. De hecho todos tus amigos se encontraban en la sala de espera, esperando noticias. Solo que hace unos minutos Tsunade los ha enviado para sus casas, porque no tenía sentido que dieciséis personas estuvieran esperando aunque hay tres personitas que no han acatado dicha indicación –explicó con una sonrisa algo extraña

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó

-Tu equipo –aclaró la pelinegra

-Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y Sasuke –exclamó sorprendida

-¿Sasuke? –se cuestionó mentalmente la mano derecha de Tsunade, sin duda era algo bizarro escuchar a Sakura decir aquel nombre sin el acostumbrado "-kun"

-Ese viejo raquítico piensa que yo haré caso a todas sus indicaciones, que absurdo y tonto sí piensa que todo lo que dice es santa voluntad –decía enojada la rubia Hokage mientras entraba en la habitación

-Tsunade-sama ¿Qué sucedió? –exclamó Shizune preocupada al ver el estado en que entraba la Godaime

-Ese vejestorio cree que puede exigirme –decía mientras su rostro se ponía negro, solo hasta que volteo a mirar hacia su pupila su semblante cambio –Vaya ya has despertado Sakura –dijo de manera maternal la rubia mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa

-Hai Tsunade-sama –espetó la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó la mujer empezando a revisarle

-Mejor

-Parece ser que todo está bien, lo que no entiendo es porque razón te has desmayado Sakura –comentaba la Godaime

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Tsunade-sama ¿Cuándo me podré ir a mi casa? –cuestionó la pelirrosa

-En dos horas, además descansaras dos días. Así que nada de venir al hospital, ni ir a entrenar –sentenció la mujer mientras salía a avisar a los compañeros de la pelirrosa

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

-Oba-chan ¿cómo está Sakura? –preguntó Naruto viendo como la Hokage se acercaba a ellos con una venita en el frente

-Naruto –regaño ella para luego mirar a los tres hombres y sonreírles –Ya ha despertado –exclamó para dar media vuelta y dejarlos ahí estáticos

-Oba-chan –escuchó como Naruto gritaba a todo pulmón mientras rápidamente entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

-Sakura-chan –ingresó diciendo Naruto al cuarto de hospital sorprendiendo a Shizune y un poco a la nombre

-Naruto-kun –exclamó Shizune mientras negaba con la cabeza, el rubio nunca iba a cambiar

-¿Neh Sakura-chan cómo te sientes? –cuestionaba el chico mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa siendo seguido por Kakashi y más atrás por Sasuke

-Perfectamente –contestó la chica mientras les regalaba una sonrisa sincera

-Sakura podrá irse a casa dentro de dos horas, Tsunade-sama le ha dicho que debe de descansar por dos días, así que les aconsejo que no le permitan entrenar ni venir al hospital –comentaba la castaña viendo a los tres fijamente

-Entendido Shizune-san –espetó Kakashi sacando su tan apreciado Icha Icha Paradise

**«·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸****Ai Oboete Imasuka****¸.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»**

Dos horas más tarde el equipo siete dejaba el hospital. Naruto y Sakura encabezaban el grupo, el rubio iba contándole a la pelirrosa como Tsunade había sacado a los demás del hospital pero a ellos les había otorgado por así decirlo un permiso especial gracias a su astucia.

-Tremendo golpe se llevó para adquirir el tan mencionado permiso especial –exclamó por lo bajo Sasuke pero fue escuchado por el rubio

-Teme –gritó mirándole fijamente con sus ojos tirando rayos

-Baka –musitó el pelinegro para seguir caminando

Naruto al ver que su eterno rival-mejor amigo no le ponía atención decidió caminar más rápido para alcanzarle. Por lo que ambos empezaron a competir para ver quien llegaba más rápido a casa de Sakura.

-Parece ser que este par nunca va cambiar –musitó Kakashi acercándose a Sakura, quien veía a sus compañeros de equipo con una sonrisa

-Así es, aunque la verdad extrañaría las peleas de Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun si las acabaran –dijo de forma baja la chica de ojos color jade

Kakashi se extraño de que Sakura usará el "kun" en Naruto y sobretodo que mencionará a Sasuke de segundo, cuando siempre lo hacía de primero.

-Te gané teme –decía Naruto victorioso en la entrada de la casa de Sakura, mirando retadoramente a Sasuke

-Hmp –"dijo" el pelinegro mientras torcía su rostro

-Creo que es buena idea que Sakura descanse, así que nos deberíamos de retirar –decía Kakashi mirando a sus antiguos alumnos

-Sakura-chan nos vemos –decía Naruto, despidiéndose de su "hermana" con una gran sonrisa

Sasuke torció el rostro en señal de despedida pero se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar salir de la boca de Sakura, algo que nunca se habría imaginado.

**Continuará….**

La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir por no haber continuado antes el fic, pero simplemente ya no genero tantas ideas como antes. Acá está este capítulo, espero les guste. De paso no les prometo una fecha para la próxima actualización, pero si llegó a los 20 reviews en este capítulo prometo que trabajaré en este fic antes que en el resto.

Y les aviso que en el próximo se sabrá lo que dijo Sakura ¿Alguien sabe qué es? Sí creen saberlo, please díganlo en el review para ver quien acierta. Atori-neechan vos ya lo sabes así que no digas nada!!!

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me regalaron un review en el capítulo anterior!! Domo Arigato.


End file.
